No te temo, solo te amo
by Zelink Forever love
Summary: Link tiene la mala suerte de que cada noche de luna llena, el se transforma en un lobo. ¿Podra esto complicar el amor entre la princesa y el?
1. Primera luna llena:¿Ella lo sabe?

**Hola! quiero dar gracias a la generala por sus muy buenos consejos, espero que les guste esta romantica historia! reviews por favor!**

**Bueno quiero decir, _ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece,le pertenecen a nintendo. Solo escribo esto por diversion e imaginacion._**

**FALTAS DE ORTOGARAFÍA ARREGLADAS ;)_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Un rayo de luz atravesó la habitación dando justo en la cara de la hermosa rubia que se encontraba durmiendo, un pajarillo se paro en la ventana de la habitación y comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía que hizo que la princesa se despertara felizmente.<p>

- Hola amiguito, ¿sabes?, me encanto tu dulce canción por eso me desperté tan alegre, ¿podrías enseñármela?- dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de ese encantador animalito.

-Disculpe, Princesa, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto una sirvienta.

- ¡Oh!, si adelante, pase._- _dijo volteándose a mirar hacia la puerta- después seguimos con lo nuestro, amiguito- dijo abriendo la ventana para que esa ave volviera a su nido.

- Princesa, - entro haciendo una reverencia- acaban de avisar que el baile real será dentro de 3 meses, entonces, debe encargarse de todo hoy mismo, su majestad (wow que anticipados)

- Muchas gracias por el aviso, enseguida bajo para arreglar todo este asunto.

- Como usted desea, su majestad- salió haciendo otra reverencia.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una pequeña habitación en el castillo, un muchacho se sentía un poco inquieto.<p>

- ¿Que te sucede Link?, te veo algo nervioso- pregunto una pequeña luz que se encontraba sentada en el hombro del chico.

- No lo sabes?- hizo una pausa y tomo aire- hoy es luna llena- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿En serio? , ¿Tan pronto?, wow, todos los meses pasan mas rápidos desde que tu eres un...

- ¡NAVI!

-Perdón, se me olvida que no debo mencionarlo.

- Espero que nadie se entere.

- Especialmente Zelda...

- Si... es decir, no, ¿qué me importa a mí que lo sepa ella?

- Conmigo no tienes nada que esconder ¿acaso se te olvido que vuelo detrás de ti todo el tiempo?, yo se que ella te gusta, no puedes negarme lo a mí, verdad?

-verdad, que pasaría si ella se entera, yo ya no tendría mas esperanzas de que me ame, se asustaría y ya no querría verme nunca más en la vida y eso es justo lo que no quiero.

- Cálmate, yo me encargo de que nadie sospeche amigo mío

- Gracias, se que puedo confiar en ti bichito, pero y si aun a si no am...- Navi le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra.

-¡NUNCA SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO! está claro que le gustas, se nota.

- en serio? no se nota.

- A los ojos de un chico como tu no, pero en los de un hada como yo, se nota enseguida. Hablando de tu amorcito, ¿no deberías verla ahora?

- Oh!, si es cierto, gracias voy ahora mismo.

- Vamos, somos un equipo,... lobito...- eso ultimo se lo susurro en la oreja, tan despacio que ni Link lo escucho.

* * *

><p>El enamorado guerrero y su luminosa amiga, fueron a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Zelda, supuestamente Link debía verla, pero estaba tan nervioso que Navi tuvo que llamar a la puerta.<p>

- ¿Hola?, princesa, está usted aquí?- pregunto Navi mientras golpeaba la puerta.

- Oh, si aquí estoy- Zelda abrió la puerta- por favor llámenme Zelda, solo Zelda, somos amigos ¿no es verdad?

Navi le golpeo la cabeza a Link para que se despertara, el estaba embobado mirando a la princesa.

- Eh, siiss, si, por supuesto, y vamos juntos a donde tengas que ir?- pregunto el nervioso Link.

- Eh, Juntos?, tu y yo?, lo siento pero hoy no, quizás mañana, o la otra semana, en serio lo siento.- contesto muy nerviosa Zelda

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que se sabía que tenía que abandonar ese lugar AHORA, trato de salir corriendo pero todos los papeles que llevaba en las manos se le cayeron al suelo.

-¿Segura? te ves nerviosa, ¿te ocurre algo?- le pregunto el guerrero mientras la ayudaba a recoger los importantes papeles

-¿a mí? no nada... ah y yo puedo hacerlo sola, no te preocupes- le respondió la MUY apurada princesa.

- ¿que son estos papeles?- pregunto Link

- nada- respondió rápidamente mientras tomo todos los papeles desordenadamente y se levanto- adiós, buen día- dijo y luego se fue corriendo.

- se ve algo rara - dijo Navi dándose cuenta de la actitud de la princesa - ¿que serán esos papeles?

- No lo sé Navi y ¿si se dio cuenta? por eso estaba tan nerviosa de estar junto a mi...- contesto tristemente.

- mi amigo, no sé qué decir, ella nunca se sintió nerviosa de tu presencia

- por eso, se dio cuenta, sabe que hoy es luna llena y me tiene miedo, esos papeles deben ser sus investigaciones científicas, Navi.

- No pienses en lo peor. ¿Vamos a tu habitación para que descanses?.

-no tengo nada más que hacer, vamos

Caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra, a Navi no se le ocurría ninguna palabra de consuelo y en cuanto a Link, el se sentía lo suficientemente preocupado como para hablar del tema ¿y cómo no preocuparse? el amor de su vida se había enterado de que él era una... bestia, probablemente ella no querría verlo nunca más, eso explicaba perfectamente su extraño comportamiento.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡oh!, eso estuvo cerca,- <em>pensaba Zelda mientras se ocultaba en su escondite que tenia desde pequeña.

Su escondite estaba lleno de fotografías de... ya saben... pues de su amor de la vida... ese era sin duda... eso, estaba tan escondido, tan escondido que si alguien lo encontrara se moriría, se enterarían de que estaba loca por ese valiente, divertido, fuerte, y notablemente para ella él era tan tan lindo, hermoso, precioso, guerrero. Pues ella estaba enamorada de el desde muy pequeña, bueno todo empezó con que solo "me agrada", "es simpático", después "es buena persona", después "valiente", después "algo lindo" pero todos esos eran pensamientos de una niña, pues ahora ellos ya estaban mas maduros, ahora él era ¡tan lindo, tan perfecto!.

- _¿cómo puedo hacer para seguir escondiendo esto? se dio cuenta de que yo estaba tan nerviosa, bueno todo eso es por culpa de él, él hace sentirme tan extraña, pues si ¡el me encanta! y lo admito. Casi se da cuenta de estas cartas, bueno Zelda, debes practicar para escribir una buena invitación del baile para él, ¿querrá el ir conmigo? tal vez si, tal vez no. Debo superar mi incontrolable amor por él_._ Voy a hablar con el ahora mismo_,_ me encanta pasar tiempo con él. Debo pensar que decirle, no debo hacer que piense que soy una tonta.-_ pensó ella.

Como deben saber, el no debía pensar nada malo de ella, a si que se tomo unas largas horas para pensar que al fin lo pensó bien, se dirigía a la habitación de Link.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba recostado en su cama sin poder dormir cuando, se comenzó a sentir diferente.<p>

- ¿Navi?- dijo el confundido muchacho.

- ¿qué sucede? aquí estoy.

-¿es de noche?

- ¡Oh, no! lo siento, lo siento mucho, mucho. La luna comienza a salir, CORRE!

Link sentía como sus uñas se alargaban y se ponían puntiagudas, comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo se comenzaba a llenar de pelos, comenzaba a oler todo tipo de olores lejanos, todo tipo de sonidos lejanos, pudo sentir como Zelda se acercaba, lo que le preocupo mucho.

-¡Navi! ¡ZELDA VIENE, VAMONOS MIENTRAS AUN TENGO UN POCO DE ASPECTO HYLIANO!

Zelda venía a unos 20 metros de distancia, ella se acercaba muy rápida, muy rápida. Ella pudo escuchar un espeluznante sonido parecido a un gruñido de un lobo, ella no sabía de dónde provenía ese "gruñido", se quedo quieta. Ella vio como Link y Navi huían de la habitación de Link.

-¡Link!, espera!- grito Zelda mientras Link y su hada escapaban- _¿por qué huyes?, ¿ a dónde vas?, puedo ir contigo?, ¿que fue ese "gruñido"?, pero lo más importante, adonde sea que vayas, ¿puedo ir contigo?-_pensó la princesa preocupada.

* * *

><p><strong>Termine mi primer capitulo :)<strong>

**Espero que les guste! Aun no termino esta historia, Cuidense.**

**Bye! :)**


	2. Primera luna llena:El coqueteo de Shad

**Atencion: Pido perdon a los fans de Shad...**

**Pero es que el es primero que se me vino a la cabeza...**

**Pero prometo que la dignidad de Shad seguirá en pie :D**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto los fugitivos…..<p>

-¡Aqui Link, Aqui ven!- Dijo Navi señalando un bosque. Navi espero escuchar palabras humanas, pero no fue eso lo que escucho.

- Grrrr- otra vez el "gruñido"

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Grrr- otra vez

- Uf, alcanzamos a escapar. ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si nos hubieran descubrido!

- GRRRR- esta vez sono mucho mas fuerte.

- Perdon... ¿que haremos para no aburrirnos en toda la noche? Podemos jugar a las escondidas, o... o atrapar luciernagas pero esta vez no me confundas a mi con una, o tambien podemos mirar las estre...

- Grrrr

- ¡Asi, verdad que tu solo las veias con Zelda!

- Grrr- ahora no era un gruñido, era algo como un suspiro. Sin duda pensaba en la princesa.

- Bueno, perdon por recordarla pero hay muchas otras cosas como...

Como siempre, en las noches de luna llena, Navi se esforzaba por encontrar alguna actividad divertida que hiciera a Link sentirse mejor y no pensar tanto en Zelda, por supuesto. A veces resultaba pero algunas veces no. Al parecer esa era una de esas veces.

* * *

><p>- ¿<em>Que le sucede?, no entiendo.- <em>pensaba la princesa mientras estaba en su habitación, paseándose de un lado a otro.

- ¿Princesa?, ¿puedo pasar?.

- Por supuesto, adelante.

- Buenas noches, hermosa princesa- entra Shad y le besa la mano.

- Buenas noches, Shad- Zelda se sonroja.

- Me han contado sobre el baile real, me han dicho que esta vez usted va a organizarlo.

- Si, es que quiero que mi padre este un poco mas relajado y que descanse. No es que no me gusten tus visitas, mas bien me agradan pero, ¿que haces aqui?

- He venido porque me parece que hay una hermosa luna afuera y al ver su hermosura me acorde de usted.

- ¿ De mi?

- Si, ven a admirar su belleza- Shad tomo la mano de Zelda y la lleva a una terraza que habia en la habitacion.

- Bueno creo que un poco de aire no hace mal a nadie.

- Mira , observa ¿no te cautiva esa gran belleza natural?

Zelda creia que Shad se referia a la Luna, pero en quien verdad pensaba Shad era en Zelda. Pues claro que Link no era el unico que estaba enamorado de la princesa, habian muchos Hylianos que se fijaban en ella por supuesto.

- Si es verdad, la luna se ve hermosa esta noche, pero la verdad yo prometi que solo veria las estrellas junto a Link, ha sido nuestra promesa- contesta Zelda tratando de escapar de esa incomoda situacion, no era la primera vez que Shad le intentaba coquetear. Shad siempre estaba esperando el momento de que ese **idiota vestido de verde** desapareciera de una vez.

- Pero nosotros no vemos las estrellas, vemos la luna. ¿Y no querrias ver conmigo las estrellas?

- Lo siento, todas las noches las veo con Link.

- Pero ¿por que esta noche el no esta? De seguro tiene a otra y a ti te tiene como un pasatiempo en el castillo

-¿QUE DIJISTE?

- Dije que de seguro ahora ha corrido donde Ilia, o Malon, o Midna, o Ruto o... (NA: CÁLLATE SHAD!)

-¿ Te molestaria guardar silencio por favor?

- Pero no te preocupes, si Link no esta, siempre estara Shad a tu lado.

- Disculpa pero creo que ya es tarde y debo dormir si no te molesta.

- Claro, si quieres privacidad tu dime, yo siempre hare lo que tu quieras - Shad le toma la mano y la besa nuevamente, por supuesto que se va molesto =)

- _¿POR que este idiota no entiende que yo no quiero nada con el? _- piensa Zelda mientras va a ponerse su camisa de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA. Lamento la demora en este segundo capitulo, pero es que mi pc se habia echado a perder...<strong>

**Bye cuidense :)**


	3. Al fin es de dia!:HASTA NUNCA NAVI!

A la mañana siguiente, todo ya estaba mejor, al menos eso creían. Link, había vuelto a ser otra vez un hyliano. Se despertó y se levanto del suelo, pues allí se había dormido la noche anterior. Despertó a Navi que dormía tranquilamente sobre una bella flor.

-Navi, vámonos, ya es de día. Soy yo otra vez.- dijo Link moviendo a su pequeña amiga.

-Bien, felicitaciones, mucha alegría, besos y abrazos, feliz navidad y prospero año también, Bla, Bla, Bla. Ahora déjame dormir.- apenas se entendía lo que decía, ella quería seguir durmiendo.

-Navi, necesito irme ahora. Tu no puedes ir sin mi. Somos un equipo, tu lo dijiste ayer.

-¿Sabes?, yo debería pensar mas en el mañana cuando voy a abrir mi bocota. Me perjudica demasiado.- Dijo Navi mientras se estiraba.

-Entonces sigue durmiendo, yo te llevare en mis manos, pequeña.

-Si, hazlo por favor.

-Ven aquí.- Link tomo a Navi y se fueron caminando.

* * *

><p>Después de una laaaaarga caminata, que parecía eterna, al fin llegaron a Hyrule. Por supuesto, lo primero que vieron fue el castillo. Y obviamente, lo primero en que pensó Link, fue en Zelda. ¿Y como no iba a pensar en ella?<p>

-No me preguntes, solo hazlo.-le dijo Navi a Link, intuyendo lo que le iba a decir.

-Bien, debo ser valiente. Vamos Link, Vamos Link, Vamos Link. Aquí va Link. Deséame suerte Navi.

-Suerte, te espero aquí. Esas rosas huelen muy bien.- dijo Navi mientras volaba siendo atraída por el dulce aroma de las flores

-Te veo luego.

-Me verás, adiós.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo….<p>

-¿_Donde dejé mi tiara?_- se preguntaba Zelda mientras habría cajones y buscaba debajo de su cama- _si me ven sin ella, pensarán que quiero escapar otra vez…._ ¡OH NO, NO OTRA VEZ!

Zelda recordó lo de la noche anterior. Tan solamente recordar esa noche, le traía la respuesta a su pregunta: Shad. Claro que Shad siempre le andaba coqueteando, de seguro, el se llevo su tiara. Esa tiara era una excusa perfecta para reencontrarse con Zelda. Si se la llevaba, Zelda tendría que ir a su casa para recuperarla. Después de todo, Shad nunca dejará de ser el chico mas inteligente del reino.

-_Tendré que ir a su casa. Es una lastima pero, tengo que hacerlo.¿Que he hecho para hacer esto?_ ( N/A: Ser muy linda XD)

* * *

><p>Para que no la descubrieran, se puso su capa y escapó por una ventana. Corrió hasta las grandes rejas del castillo, que por su suerte estaban abiertas. Pero por mala suerte, alguien detrás de ella la reconoció.<p>

-¿Princesa? ¿Eres tu?

-_OH No!_ ¿Yo? ¿Princesa? Creo que me confundes. Yo… lo siento.

-Zelda, no juegues, se que eres tu, te reconocería en cualquier parte, y ademas, reconozco el tono de tu dulce voz.

-Oh gracias, pero yo no…- fue interrumpida por Link, quien le quitó la capucha por sorpresa.

-¿Ves? Nunca me equivocaría. Te has sonrojado, eres tú Zelda, veo tu rostro.

-Por favor, Link, no le digas a nadie que voy hacia el pueblo, confío en ti más que nadie.

-¡Promesa! Pero, casualmente vine a hablar contigo. ¿Puedo?

-Ahora no. Me encantaría, quizá mas tarde. Pero ahora debo seguir mi camino. Tengo que hacer algo de extrema importancia. No puedo hacer esto en otro momento. Es algo muy importante.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Adiós. Buen día, Princesa.- dijo con una reverencia.

-Adiós, Buen día.- se despidió ella también con una reverencia.

Link, no se había quedado muy contento. La princesa no quería hablar con el OTRA VEZ. De seguro lo descubrió. También, hubo algo mucho por, ¿Qué era eso que tenia que hacer que era tan importante? Era más bien una situación de CELOS mas que curiosidad. Se decidió a seguir su paso.

* * *

><p>Zelda fue rápidamente a una casa muy linda. Tocó la puerta y adivinen quien abrió. Damas y caballeros, les presento a: Shad.<p>

-_¿Qué hace Zelda en la casa de ese? El no se merece la atención de Zelda. Un momento…. ¡ZELDA VIENE A VISITAR A SHAD! ¡ESO ERA LO TAN IMPORTANTE! ¡POR ESO ZELDA YA NO ME QUIERE! ¡VAS MORIR MALDITO IDIOTA HIJO DE LAS MIL…..*_CENSURADO_*…_!- dijo molesto y casi llorando mientras se iba.

-Princesa Zelda, es un verdadero honor que usted haya venido a visitarme. Adelante Pase.

La Princesa entró con un rostro disgustado, y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Eso no era nada bueno. Esa actitud no era propia de la princesa Zelda. A Shad, no se le espera nada bueno… pobrecillo… espero que salga con vida.

-¿COMO SE TE OCURRE? ¡SABES QUE PUEDEN MATARME! PERO AHORA, EL QUE MORIRÁ SERAS TU. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-¿Qué busca, princesa?- dijo Shad con sarcasmo.

-Tú lo sabes.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Dijo Con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le tendia su tiara frente a ella.

-¿De que te sirve robármela? Aun así entre tu y yo nunca pasara nada. Ya te dije que amo a alguien más.- le contesto la princesa mientras le quitaba la tiara de las manos bruscamente.

-¿A ese idiota vestido de verde?

-El no es un idiota

-Si lo es, te esta usando, de seguro quiere ser rey, y es obvio que tiene a otra chica

-No quiero oírte. Hasta nunca, eso espero.

-Que graciosa eres.

-No sabes cuanto

-Lo sabré, no te vayas, vuelve.- le dijo mientras le tiraba el brazo en dirección hacia el. Y ella quedo inevitablemente abrazada a el.

Zelda lo empujo y se soltó de su incomodo agarre. Luego Shad recibió un fuerte portazo en la cara.(N/A: Te lo advertí)

Zelda se fue al castillo muy enojada y triste. Tubo que decirle que no a Link para poder ir a pasar un mal rato. Ahora, detestaba aun mas al pobre Shad.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Link e desahoga con Navi.<p>

- ¡Te dije que no le gusto! ¡Ella ama a Sh..!- hubo una pequeña interrupción de parte de Navi...

- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR ESA ORACION CON ESE NOMBRE! ¡Ella te ama a ti! ¡Lo se, lo presiento!

- ¡ELLA ME TIENE MIEDO, ME EVITA, NO ME QUIERE, SOY UN MONSTRUO!

- ¡NUNCA DIGAS ESO!

- ¿SABES NAVI? TUS PALABRAS NUNCA ME CONSUELAN, NUNCA! ES COMO SI PUSIERAS MANTEQUILLA EN UN LAGO CONJELADO, SE RESVALA! (N/A: La verdad no estoy segura de si eso pase xD)

- ¿A SI?

-SI!

- ESTAS MEJOR SIN MI?

- CUALQUIERA ESTA MEJOR SIN TI! NUNCA FUIMOS UN "EQUIPO"!

- DICES QUE QUIERES QUE ME VAYA?

- TE LO EXPLICO CON MANZANAS?

- Se... seguro... que... no quieres... estar... con...?- Debido a las lagrimas, Navi no pudo terminar de hablar.

- Si! TE ODIO! NUNCA ME HE SENTIDO BIEN CONTIGO! ERES UNA IDIOTA! UNA ESTUPIDA! ERES TAN PEQUEÑA QUE NO TE CABE NI UN POCO DE CEREBRO!

- Quien eres? Deberás eres un monstruo! Ahora lo eres por fuera y lo eres por dentro!

- A QUIEN LE INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES TU? Y POR QUE TE SIGO VIENDO? VETE!

- Adios Link- se fue volando mientras lloraba, pero se volteo y volo rapidamente hasta llegar a la cara de Link y le grito: No quiero volver a verte Link!

- ES EN SERIO? PUES SEGURO YO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

Navi se fue sin respuesta, no creia lo que oia. Link, su mejor amigo, le pedia que se fuera y no lo pidio amablemente, si no, con gritos e insultos y eso es mucho peor.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad yo espero que Link se arrepienta y corra a disculparse con Navi antes de que sea demasiado tarde.<strong>

**Pobre Navi...**

**Saludos :)**

**Cuidense! Muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte!**

**Bye!**


End file.
